Temblando
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Amigos, cuando se teme a correr riesgos es todo lo que queda. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Temblando  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven  
**Pareja: **Hiroto x Midorikawa  
**Para:** Miichiihiiro Kaazeemaaruu  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**(Descarga directa)** "Solo el comienzo" 17/20  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Temblando**  
_(Hiroto Kiyama x Midorikawa Ryuuji)_

―y entonces, ¿Has estado bien?

Mi mirada pretendía perderse entre la lluvia que recorría la ventana, la noche había caído casi sin darme cuenta, el ruido de los lejanos truenos ambientaban tal escena, en mi rostro una notoria sonrisa, hacia mucho que no hablábamos

―lamento el no haberme podido comunicar antes ¿Como está todo por allá?  
―igual que siempre aunque con un clima de locos―sonreí―han dicho en la televisión que seguirá lloviendo hasta el fin de semana  
―pero no es nada de gravedad ¿Cierto?

―sólo es lluvia, claro que si le preguntas al capitán que como está de seguro te dirá que bastante mal, han cancelado el partido del sábado por lo mismo

―supongo―se rio―no me puedo imaginar una razón lo verdaderamente mayor para que ese tipo deje de jugar al fútbol

―mejor ni lo intentes―dije de broma―por cierto la otra vez Endo me dijo que tenías problemas con una materia ¿Ya se ha solucionado? Es mejor que me digas que si, no quiero tener que viajar con este clima a jalarte las orejas por no estudiar.

Vale, primero debería de ocuparme de mis calificaciones antes de juzgarle, seguro que hace su mejor esfuerzo, siempre fue un buen estudiante, me alegré mucho cuando le ofrecieron tal beca aunque eso haya significado perderlo.

―las clases son algo pesadas pero parece que me estoy acostumbrando a ello, hasta he conseguido un tutor para que me ayude con todo esto

―me alegro mucho―me senté en el sofá.  
―pero―interrumpió―dime como has estado tú ¿Todo bien?, ¿Te las has arreglado bien sin mi?  
―aunque no lo creas me ha ido bastante bien, no soy un inútil después de todo  
―yo nunca he dicho eso―se quejó

―lo sé―dije divertido― ¿Sabes? todos te extrañan mucho, siempre me hacen preguntas pero la verdad es que no se qué contestar, Kazemaru no ha parado de preguntar si vendrás para su cumpleaños, parece que le has dicho que lo prometías, eso ha sido un mal paso si me permites decirlo

―que malo eres―suspiró―yo también los extraño y si dile que iré y que le llevaré su regalo, apuesto a que le gustará  
―no le diré nada, seguro que se pasará los días molestándome para que le diga que es

―oye mis compañeros han vuelto con algo de comer, no creo poder hablar aquí, ¿Puedes esperar un poco?, Voy a cambiar de habitación  
―si quieres podemos hablar después―me apresuré a responder  
―no, por favor…espérame un momento

El sonido de la lluvia comenzaba a ser más fuerte, dijiste algo pero no logré escucharte, cerré mis ojos al tiempo en que otro trueno caía, era increíble que esa sensación no desapareciera de mi pecho a pesar de haberlo intentado más de mil veces, hablar sobre ello sería complicado, así estábamos bien, es preferible solo sufrir lo necesario…el problema era saber cuánto era lo necesario.

―Midorikawa ¿Estás ahí? ―preguntó un poco tembloroso  
―si―respondí después de un rato― ¿Qué han llevado para comer? Apuesto a que ha sido pizza, anda dime que no me equivoco  
―has estado muy cerca, parece que les gusta la comida china

― ¿Comida china? No quiero saber que hubiera tenido que decir para estar lejos―dije divertido―la otra vez los chicos me invitaron a patinar después de clases

― ¿Enserio? y ¿Cómo les fue?, no me digas que te caíste―se burló  
―la verdad es que me ha dado miedo montarme en los patines

―pero si ya te había enseñado ¿No? Eres un miedoso  
―claro que no―reclamé―lo que pasa es que como que no me gusta caerme  
―me hubiera gustado estar ahí, apuesto a que te hubiera convencido

―nadie me hubiera convencido, si hubieras visto lo que yo ni tan siquiera lo hubieras intentado  
―aun así me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo, todo es muy aburrido por acá, me hace mucha falta tu compañía, créeme, no tienes idea de cuánto

―deberías de hablar con cuidado, tus compañeros terminaran golpeándote por decirles aburridos  
―puede que esa sea una buena idea ¿No? Así tendrás que venir a cuidarme  
―estás loco―bajé la cabeza con un involuntario suspiro

―Y tu sabes muy bien porque―sonrió―no has respondido mi pregunta Midorikawa, debes saber que la sigo esperando, te quiero y lo sabes  
―tú y yo somos amigos Hiroto, no podemos hacer algo como eso, no podemos echar a la basura lo que ya tenemos

―pero podemos tener más ¿No crees? Podemos intentarlo, ¿Tú no me quieres? ¿Ni aunque sea un poco?, esa noche, aquel beso ¿No sentiste nada?

―te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar, no quiero que lo haga, lo siento  
― ¿Hasta cuando me dirás eso? ―preguntó resignado  
―hasta que lo entiendas, no podemos jugarnos algo así y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie

―tengo que colgar Hiroto, cuídate mucho ¿Está bien?, pórtate bien―sonreí para evitar que unas lagrimas recorrieran mis mejillas―adiós

Mi risa era fingida, estaba más que incomodo, no me gustaba la manera en la que había terminado todo, pude decir mil cosas pero el correr riesgos nunca fue lo mío y entonces aquí estoy, intentando mantener una conversación con alguien por teléfono con ese miedo a caer y rendirme, a decir de la manera más tonta lo que de la manera más "valiente" he estado ocultando entre palabras vacías, fingiendo una y otra vez que no pasa nada, que no siento nada y que no me duele el que esté lejos, que sin importar lo que se haya dicho seguiremos siendo amigos, si, a pesar de todas esas cosas, de esa noche solo puedo llamarte mi mejor amigo.


End file.
